A Not So Speedy Recovery
by Cyder T Dork
Summary: He probably should have listened when he was told to come inside, but that would mean the enemy would win, and Sonic never loses. Genosonic. Fluff. Genos nursing Sonic back to health. Need I say more? (M rated for Bonus Chapter coming soon)


"This is the 13th day I've found you out here."  
"And each time, you find me later than you did the day before. Getting a little slow there, Demon Cyborg?"  
"After I deducted that you had no intention of causing sensei and I any harm, no matter how many times you returned, I found it unnecessary to come find you right away."  
"This isn't hide and seek! And I definitely have intentions of killing you both. I'm just studying and waiting for the right time."  
"Let me make it easier for you. Sensei's only weakness is sales at shops. You can go home now."  
"How could you expect me to trust you?"  
"I haven't killed you yet. Also, if you keep standing out there, you're bound to catch a cold."  
"I will not."  
"You can't outrun colds, Sonic. At least come inside if you refuse to leave."  
"I refuse to step foot in the home of my enemies."  
Genos sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this guy.  
Turning away and returning to the warm kitchen, he pot a kettle on to boil and finished off making lunch. Today's lunch was triangle cut sandwiches, due to him being the lone diner that day, and Sonic, now that he had appeared. He wiped his hands on his apron, pink and frilly, and turned to check on the boiling water. He lifted the kettle, grabbed two mugs, placed a tea bag in each, and filled them up halfway. Careful not to break the mugs, which he had done before, he picked them up and turned to take them to the lounge. He stopped when he noticed the plate of sandwiches were gone.  
"Some of those were for me." He called.  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, cyborg." came the reply. He shook his head, and walked to the lounge.  
Out on the balcony railing, Sonic crouched with the plate of sandwiches in his hand. One triangle was sticking out of his mouth almost comically.  
"Do you take milk with your tea? Sugar?" Genos asked him, placing the mugs on the small table in the middle of the room. He sat himself on the floor, and when he looked at the table again, the plate of sandwiches had appeared, next to his mug of steaming tea. Only one small triangle was missing.  
"It tasted like sand. Don't you have tastebuds in that metal mouth of yours?" Sonic asked, moving into a more comfortable position on the railing.  
Genos didn't answer, instead choosing to lift a sandwich and pop the whole thing into his mouth. Sonic watched him closely.  
"It tastes fine to me."  
"It needs more mayonnaise."  
"It doesn't have any."  
"Then that explains why it was so bland." Sonic said, stretching his arms above his head.  
Genos merely shrugged, and continued to munch on his sandwiches.

"Panic, it's practically snowing outside."  
"Just because you can't handle the cold, doesn't mean I can't. And my name is Sonic!"  
"Whatever, just come inside. You're letting all the warm air out." No sooner had Saitama said this, the door to the balcony clicked shut, Sonic still outside. Saitama sighed and shook his head.  
"Sensei, I also have tried to get him to come inside, but to no avail. I am concerned for his health and safety."  
"Hey, if he's got a death wish, I can't help him."  
Genos glanced outside to where the black clad ninja shivered, watching them. "I'll leave a blanket at the door tonight."

Sonic shook his head, trying to keep his eyes open. He tightened his hold on the rail he sat on, just as a precaution. He was definitely _not_ losing his balance, and he most definitely didn't need to take up a different stance. He was still capable of breathing, and he'd be damned if he gave up his post. It wasn't even that late, he thought to himself. Just barely 3am.  
He glanced behind him, another precaution, and shivered as another gust of wind swirled around him, chilling him to the bone. He pulled his scarf up more. Inside the apartment, the two heroes were sound asleep, one in the bedroom and one on the couch in the lounge. Sonic shivered again, his gaze resting on the fluffy blanket that lay folded at the door. Inside the apartment. Where he was refusing to set foot.  
So far he had been lucky. The other day, to get the sandwiches, he played the game of "the floor is lava", and mainly used the little amounts of furniture there was in the apartment to hop his way into the kitchen and back. Of course, with his incredible speed, the cyborg didn't even notice a thing.  
Saitama even forgot a bag of chips at the door the day after that, which was a delicious bonus for Sonic, and a bitter defeat for Saitama, as he came back to find his chip packet empty. Honestly, Sonic was a little disappointed in his lack of anger of the empty packet, but still, he had beat him finally, even if it was a small victory. The small victory of food eating.  
The wind continued to blow around him, threatening to push him from his perch. Threatening to turn him into an icicle. Threatening. Sonic waited a few seconds longer, hoping the wind would die down, but instead, it picked up, the stronger gust pushing him hard enough forward that he fell off the railing and onto the balcony.  
He stood quickly and dusted himself off, checking to see if the sleeping heroes noticed. When he was certain they were still sleeping, he crept toward the door and opened it softly, slowly, until there was a big enough gap for him to slip through. He slid into the apartment, not caring now for his refusal to step foot into the apartment, and bent to retrieve the blanket. His fingers had just grasped the corner when he felt extremely warm, and dizzy. His vision started to fade, dimming slowly, pulsating into darkness. He tried to lean forward, to at least kneel until the dizziness passed, but his body felt weak, useless, and he fell, both to the floor and into unconsciousness.

He awoke to the sunlight. At least, he hoped it was sunlight. It was bright, annoying, and giving him a massive headache. Not to mention the rest of his body that was aching. And how extremely hot his body felt. His mind was somewhat foggy, and he tried to recollect what happened. He assumed he was home, until he lifted his hand to cover his eyes and noticed a sleeve on his arm that he had never seen before.  
It was striped and yellow, completely unfashionable in Sonic's opinion.  
He tried to push himself up, but his whole body felt weighted, like a thousand bricks were resting on him.  
"Don't move yet. You're running a terrible fever, and any longer outside, you would have caught frostbite." a masculine voice said from his left.  
He turned his head slowly to see Genos kneeling beside him, wearing a pink apron and holding a tub of warm water. There was a sponge in his hand.  
"Wha-"  
"I was just coming to wipe your face."  
Sonic blinked and raised an eyebrow at the cyborg.  
"To refresh your memory, you refused to listen to sensei and I when we told you to come inside and warm yourself, and you exerted your body. You need rest, lots of it. Saitama has entrusted you to me, and I intend to to have you back to full health as soon as possible." Genos finished, a determined look on his face.  
Sonic's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at Genos.  
"That's wonderful facts you got there, but, why the hell am I here? I don't need your help, I can take care of myself." Sonic huffed, attempting to cross his arms but failing to lift both arms. Genos lifted the sponge and brought it to Sonic's face, who was running out of energy to argue. He gently began washing the ninja's face.  
"I'm certain you're capable of taking care of yourself, when you're not sick like this. Please allow me to nurse you back to health."  
"If you're gonna dress as a nurse, then I'll allow it." Sonic mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Genos stopped sponging the now sleeping man's face and watched him for a moment, thinking. In his sleep, even with his high fever, he looked much calmer than he did awake.  
"A nurse's outfit." Genos said to himself softly as he listened to Sonic's even, albeit loud, breaths.

He had slept for at least a day. He thought about moving, but the futon he was lying on was just the comfiest thing he had been on in /weeks/, and he wasn't willing to part with it yet. His fever had caused him much annoyances and anger over the past day, messing with his body temperature at random intervals. He had to keep calling the cyborg into the room to come readjust the blankets, for each time his body shifted from overly hot to utterly frozen, and back again. Genos didn't seem to mind how dependent Sonic had had to become on him, but it irked Sonic to no end.  
At one point, he had felt so hot, like his skin was under a rainfall of lava, and even without the blankets on his person, he couldn't cool down. He pushed himself into a sitting up position, which was a horrible struggle, and fumbled to undo his borrowed flannel shirt buttons. He had just shakily undone the first one, his forehead slick with sweat from the tiny strain on his weak body, when Genos walked in.  
Immediately, the cyborg was at his side, coaxing him to lie back down while wiping Sonic's forehead with a cloth he pulled from his apron pocket. Sonic protested and continued to try and undo the buttons, but Genos wouldn't allow it, gently but firmly pushing him back down. Sonic gave up his feeble attempt at fighting Genos, closing his eyes and praying for sleep to take him away from this torture. Genos continued to wipe his brow, then his face, so carefully, softly, as if Sonic was a fragile creature under his touch. Which, at this time, it kinda seemed like he was.  
"Will this ever end?" Sonic whispered, not particularly expecting an answer.  
"If you get enough rest, it will be over in a matter of days."  
Sonic snorted.  
"A few days. I have a job to do, you know. Are you gonna keep me here all that time?" Sonic panted, the effort of speaking causing himself shortness of breath.  
Genos said nothing, and soon, Sonic's exhaustion got the better of him and he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

"You don't have to sit here while I'm bathing. Unless, of course, you're enjoying how absolutely fucking hot I look. If that's the case, feel free to keep staring, you kinky bastards." Sonic gestured to himself as he lay relaxed in the bath. Saitama gave Genos a look.  
"He has a filthy mouth, sensei. I have learned that over the past few days."  
"Don't speak about me as if I'm not here, you stupid homos!"  
"Maybe it's a side effect of his fever, Genos." Saitama said, shooting a piteous look at Sonic.  
Sonic's mouth gaped open as he frowned at the heroes. Genos nodded at his master, understanding.  
"I hate the both of you." Sonic huffed as he leaned his head back against the rim of the bath and closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep, the water would just take him away from this weak misery and he could be reincarnated just to exact his revenge on the two heroes who watched him bathe. He imagined what he'd look like, coming back as a new person. Would he be bara as fuck, or would he continue living with this sleek body? He hoped he came back bara. With lots of giant muscles to show off. Who was he kidding, he wouldn't want to come back any different. Bara doesn't get you all the babes.  
"Did he die?" he heard Saitama ask. He assumed Genos shook his head, as he heard a slight shifting noise.  
"Sensei, you can leave, if you wish. I can watch him and put him to bed." Genos whispered. Sonic snorted.  
"I'm in my bed." He mumbled, the warm calming water of the bath dragging him back to his sleepy state.  
"Are you sure? He sounds like he's becoming delusional."  
"I'm sure, sensei. It's probably just another side effect."  
"Well then, I'm off. Mumen Rider invited me to his place to watch some lame movies, I think."  
"Have fun, sensei."  
"Will do. See ya, Panic."  
"IT'S SONIC!" He spluttered, Saitama's name for him pulling him out of his relaxed state. He was _definitely_ going to haunt these two until he was reincarnated as a bara babe.  
"I think it's time you get some more rest." Genos said, bringing Sonic out of his thoughts of revenge. He opened his eyes slightly and turned his head, looking at the cyborg from under his lashes.  
"All I do is sleep." He muttered. He couldn't see quite clearly, but he was certain the cyborg looked somewhat uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the heat of the bathroom?  
"It's good for you." Genos said, rather lamely.  
Sonic sighed, gave himself a moment, then mustered up his small amount of strength to push himself out of the bath. He managed to get himself standing, but as soon as he moved his leg, his knees buckled. Thankfully, for Sonic probably, Genos was already prepared for this, and caught him before he fell, one arm on his arm and the other around his waist. Sonic wanted to barf, it was like a scene out of a terrible romantic anime.  
"Let me go."  
"I'll escort you to bed. Please do not exert yourself."  
"Didn't you say to me that 'sweating it out' would be good for me?"  
"I didn't mean for you to push yourself in a way that would injure you. I meant, in a bath or shower."  
"Gosh, and I could have sworn we were enemies before this."  
The cyborg looked away, biting his lip. It was such a human gesture, Sonic couldn't help but continue staring.  
"A-anyway, we need to get you to bed."  
Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, fine. Can I at least have a towel?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Genos nodded, helped him out of the bath tub, and guided him to sit on a stool, which was placed in the bathroom for this exact reason. Once he was certain Sonic was stable and not going to get up, he quickly hurried to grab a fluffy white towel from the balcony, where it was out to dry, and returned, thankful the sick man hadn't tried to move.  
He shivered on his stool, arms wrapped around himself, eyes closed. His breaths were coming out in short, fast puffs. Genos gently wrapped the towel around Sonic's shoulders, who whispered a thanks as he gripped the edge of the towels.  
"I hate this." Sonic mumbled, so softly, Genos wasn't sure he heard it. He helped to get Sonic standing, then slowly guided him to where the futon was set up, awaiting. As soon as they were within arm's length from the futon, Sonic bent, slipping from Genos' firm hold, and crawled under the blankets.  
"Sonic, wh-"  
"I'm tired." He heard the man say quietly, as he turned over, beginning the routine of finding a comfortable position.  
"You're not wear clothes."  
"Too bad."  
"Sonic!" The ninja looked up at him then, a stern pout set on his face. His cheeks were tinged pink. Genos hesitated.  
"You'll get cold." He said finally, then kneeled to help tuck Sonic in. Sonic thought about this while Genos pulled the blankets to sit snuggly around his body. With the cyborg so close, Sonic could feel the heat emanating from him, something he didn't really notice till that moment.  
"Genos?"  
Genos glanced at him, acknowledging he heard him.  
"You're really warm."  
Genos raised an eyebrow at this.  
"I know."  
"Be my heater for a little while."  
The request was so unexpected, Genos almost fell forward. Sonic turned on his side, still facing Genos, and lifted the corner of the blanket slightly. Genos couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Hurry up, I'm getting cold." Sonic mumbled as he closed his eyes, his breaths not as fast as before.  
"A-are you sure?"  
"You're taking too long." came the response.  
Genos looked behind him quickly, as if checking if perhaps Saitama was around the corner and this was a joke. When it became apparent that it wasn't, Genos awkwardly slid under the blanket, onto the other half of the futon. He would just wait until the sick ninja was asleep, then he'd leave. Just as he calculated how long he'd be lying there, Sonic scooted closer, huddling near Genos. For warmth of course, Genos thought to himself.  
"Sonic, I really thin-"  
"Heaters don't talk." Sonic said, his voice slow and heavy with sleep. The closeness of Sonic, and the feel of his bare skin touching some parts of his body pulled at some strange feelings in Genos. He kept silent, however. Not even daring to move. As Sonic stated, he was a heater. It wasn't long before he heard Sonic's breathing become more relaxed, steadier, and figured he had finally fallen asleep. Genos glanced at the ninja's face, just to check his eyes were closed, which they were, then moved slight to leave. He didn't get far though. From the first slight shift his body made, Sonic latched himself to Genos' arm, holding him fast. Genos gaped at the sleeping Sonic. Minutes passed before he realized he wasn't going anywhere, perhaps for the rest of the night, so he closed his eyes and fell to sleep as well.

"Genos."  
"Yes, Sonic."  
"I'm still cold."  
"I did tell you to put clothes on."  
"It's more comfy this way."  
"How do you want me to help you, then?"  
"Come back to bed."  
If Genos had a heart, it would probably have skipped a beat or two. Laying on the futon, with the sleepiest expression Genos had ever seen on anyone, was Sonic, still nude from the night before. He was propped up on one elbow, his hair spilling around his shoulders so perfectly. The blanket had fallen down to about mid-chest.  
"J-just a minute. I have to clean dishes." Genos stammered, turning abruptly to return to his housewife duties.  
Sonic huffed and fell back, his head hitting the pillow with a soft pomf sound. He then curled on his side, trying to keep warm. He hated how much this temperature of his kept changing. It was true torture. However, if it wasn't for this crazy fever he had, he would have missed out on sleep cuddles. He quite like the feel of having his own personal heater, as well as the feel of someone sleeping next to him, and then some. In a way, Sonic thought, it was kinda like a blessing. He had just felt himself slipping back to sleep when the blanket lifted, stealing his warmth, only to be replaced by a new warmth that curled around his person. He sighed in content, wriggling himself closer to Genos, his new favourite household appliance and bed buddy.  
"Thanks." He whispered.  
"It's not a problem." Genos whispered back, his breath tickling Sonic's ear. A small smile tugged at Sonic's lips, and he fell asleep, wearing that smile.

"I'm better now! Can I leave yet?"  
"You want to leave us that badly? That's not what you said last night."  
Sonic puffed out his chest, mainly to prove that he could actually do that now. Genos gave him a look that clearly said "You are sick, stop doing that", but it wasn't in Sonic's nature to listen.  
Saitama was lying on the floor, reading a new manga he bought. Sonic threw a hand out.  
"Give me your hand! I'll prove it. My forehead stopped being hot this morning."  
"Sensei, perhaps he sweated out the sickness the other night. He did get very hot."  
A light blush spread across Sonic's cheeks.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever the toaster said."  
Saitama glanced up from his manga for a second, before returning to it.  
"Your cheeks are red." He stated.  
Sonic's mouth dropped open and he threw his hands up to cover his cheeks.  
"That doesn't count! Come on. Give me back my stuff so I can leave. Not to mention I'm hungry and so over these sandwiches."  
"I'll prepare lunch." Genos declared, leaving the general area so fast, Sonic thought for a second that there was a fire in the room or something. He groaned and threw his blankets back, standing suddenly. A bad move, as it caused him to have a major dizzy spell. He managed to keep his balance until the dizziness passed, then tested his weight on both legs, bouncing up and down slightly.  
"Okay, how about I strike a deal with you."  
Saitama sighed and pulled himself away from the manga. He pointed at Sonic.  
"Genos isn't going to be happy that you're standing."  
"I don't care! Listen to my proposal! You give me back my stuff, you can keep this place in one piece."  
"I don't know. I kinda just got used to sleeping with all three of us."  
"That's not even important."  
"I mean, it kinda is."  
"New deal. I'll come back for my stuff, because that will give you some time to 'adjust' to sleeping alone again."  
"I have Genos here, you know."  
"I was thinking about that. Can I have Genos? He makes for a really good heater."  
"No way! You can't just take Genos! I had him first."  
"You already have a heater! I think it's fair."  
"Like hell it is."  
Genos popped his head into the room, a frown on his face.  
"I can hear you both, you know."  
Sonic turned to him, a grin on his face.  
"What do you think, then?" He asked. Genos shook his head and returned to the kitchen. Sonic's mouth dropped open as he slowly followed the cyborg, trying to convince him of how great his deal was. Saitama returned to his manga. He considered pointing out that Sonic's stuff was all next to the balcony, but he decided against it. Let him figure it out for himself.

The next day, Sonic had attempted making his escape out the balcony, but Genos found him, and easily convinced him to come back inside. He tried again another two times regardless.  
"I just want to go for a run."  
"I know you think you're better, but I can see it on your face. Your cheeks are still red, by the way."  
Sonic groaned and threw his head back in frustration.  
"When will I be allowed to leave this jail cell?" Sonic asked, turning and heading back to his futon. If Genos was being truthful, Sonic was definitely healthy enough to leave. But until he was 100%, Genos would continue to help him get better.  
"Do you want your milk heated?"  
"YES, PLEASE!"

Sonic had had enough of doing nothing. He just wanted to move more. And he was certain he wasn't sick. His temperature hadn't changed for at least two days. There's no way a fever could last longer than a week. He glanced outside, seeing the sky a vibrant orange, the perfect time to head home.  
"Sonic." his name was whispered into his hair. He turned to look at the blonde cyborg, dubbed heater, whose lap he was sitting in. He had a strange expression on his face.  
"I'm gonna leave, Genos." Sonic stated firmly. He definitely wouldn't be convinced to stay this time.  
"I know." Genos replied, calm and quiet.  
Sonic smirked, ready to tell Genos all the reasons why he should be allowed to go, but then the words Genos said finally clicked in his brain.  
"Wait, what?"  
"You've been staring out that door for the past hour." He gestured to the balcony door.  
"I just need to do stuff, Genos. Besides, I'm totally not sick."  
"Are you going to stand out in the cold again?"  
Sonic snorted.  
"Why stand in the cold when you're a walking heater. You sure you don't wanna come live with me?" Sonic teased.  
Genos merely rolled his eyes at him.  
"Such a shame. I guess I'll just have to get a new heater to replace you."  
"I'm heartbroken."  
"I thought you would be. I'll spend more time with the new heater than I have with you."  
"The new heater cannot make food."  
"That's where pizza delivery comes in."  
"You can't have pizza every night."  
Sonic sighed, feigning exasperation.  
"I guess I'll just _have_ to return here then. Unless you're making sandwiches. Count me out."  
Genos smiled, a genuine smile. Sonic felt himself staring way too long, as a blush creeped across his cheeks.  
"Alright, I lied. I like your sandwiches." He said, turning away to stare outside again.  
Genos nudged him, and he immediately hopped out of his lap, stretching his arms above his head. Behind him, Genos also stood.  
"I'll add more mayonnaise when you visit." He said. Sonic nodded, refusing to look back at the cyborg.  
He was growing way too soft when around him, he thought. He was here for revenge and to learn their weaknesses, not get babied and nursed back to health.  
Genos moved to grab Sonic's belongings from where they sat, a nice little discovery Sonic had only found that morning. He handed them to Sonic, who took them, then looked down at himself. He was in borrowed clothes, as he was for the past week. Today was a hoodie that was too large for him, and blue flannel pj pants.  
"I guess I could give these back."  
Genos shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it. If you really want to return them, bring them back when you visit."  
"Oh, okay then." Sonic said, finally glancing at Genos. The cyborg still held a strange expression on his face, Sonic wasn't even sure if he knew it was there.  
"Th-thanks for taking care of me." Sonic blurted out, regretting it after it was out.  
"It was no problem." Genos replied.  
They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. Sonic turned away first, uncomfortable for many reasons.  
"Well, I'm leaving. See ya." He said finally, heading to the balcony. Genos followed, ever the faithful puppy.  
"Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked. Sonic laughed.  
"Nah, I'm good. I know how to get home fine."  
"Saitama-sensei said to tell you goodbye if you left before he returned home."  
"Tell that baldy that I'll be coming back to defeat him." Sonic warned, then began clipping his weaponry to his person, to make the journey home a little easier. When he had finished, and only had his bodysuit folded in his arms and his sword in his hand, he looked up at Genos, still wearing that expression.  
"Can I make a request that you get better shampoo? My hair didn't feel right this morning."  
Genos chuckled, and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll let sensei know."  
Sonic grinned at him, happy to have made him laugh at least once.  
"The faster I get home now, the faster I can wash this stuff out. Thanks again for letting me stay."  
Before Genos could say anything, or even do anything, Sonic leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his artificial lips. Genos' expression wasn't that strange one from before, but now was a look of surprise. Sonic wrapped his scarf around his neck an extra loop, waved once, then leapt from the balcony and sped his way home.  
It was a good few minutes before Genos left the balcony. He looked down at his hands, feeling something foreign in them. He smiled to himself as he realised what they were.  
A sword and a hairpin.


End file.
